This invention relates to a latching apparatus of the type in which an extended bolt is selectively retracted by manually pressing a recessed door handle or cup. The prior art provides for many latching mechanisms, one of which appear close to the present invention. A thorough search revealed the following U.S. patents which seem simple in construction, using few components, however which do not achieve the objectives as obtained by the present invention.
Preference be given to U.S. Pat. Nos. 959,081, 972,769, 3,201,161 and 3,552,158, all requiring internal door mounting and operating on different principles.
External mounted latches being considered as reference U.S. Pat. Nos. were found to be 1,828,152 and 3,357,734.
Finally, the most pertinent art found appeared to be recent and was issued in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,051. Here, however, the mechanism required in-door mounting and is rather complicated using more parts and is limited to door thickness. The operation of the latch by Mr. Nakai seems similar inside the hand recessed opening, and the activating procedures for unlatching are identical, however the mechanism is different and complicated.
In summary, the present invention provides for a latching mechanism that can be attached to any door regardless of thickness, can be mounted and detached in seconds, operates quietly and easily, needs no maintenance, can be economically manufactured, does not show any mounting means, is not abnormally protruding, has a mechanism which is most simple and reliable, having few moving parts, besides offering a flush, thin, modern and attractive appearance.